A New love at East High
by tiger52892
Summary: Gabriella is a new student at East High. Troy falls for her but he's going out with Sharpay. Will he break it off with Sharpay and go for Gabriella or will he stay with Sharpay? Read to find out. Please Review!
1. Gabriella's First Day Part I

It was the first day of school for Gabriella Montez. She didn't want to feel like a geek and show of her brainy side to everyone. She noticed that the schools' spirits were high because of basketball season. She pondered why the school was like this. As she walked the hallway along with her school map in hand, Gabriella read the school banner:" Go get em' Troy!" Wow this Troy Bolton must be popular, Gabriella thought.

As she was still looking at the banner walking backwards she bumped into someone behind her. Knocking there books everyewhere.

"I am so sorry!" Gabriella said "I wasn't paying attention" Helping the boy with his books.

"It's ok, really.", the boy said. He turned around and gawked in amazement by Gabriella's beauty. The boy stuck his hand out: "Hi I'm Troy."

"Oh so you're Troy, I'm Gabriella, I've seen your name in that banner over there." she pointed

"Oh yeah, I'm the captain of our school's basketball team." He said

"That's cool." Gabriella said

"Are you thinking about joining any clubs here at East High?" Troy said

"No" Gabriella said looking down.

"I think that the cheerleaders have an opening for their squad maybe you can tryout. It will look really good on your resume for college." Troy pointed out

"That is something to look into thanks for the update." Gabriella said

"No problem. If you have any trouble, talk to me at lunch or better yet if I have you in any of my classes. Can I see your schedule?"

Gabriella hands Troy her schedule

"Wow we have Drama, Chemistry, and Algebra together."

"Cool", Gabriella said excitedly.

The bell rang as the two went into their Drama class. Gabriella walked in with Troy as Gabriella started a conversation but was interrupted.

Who was Gabriella interrupted by?

Please Review - Ch.2 up soon!

Please b nice my first HSM fic!


	2. Gabriella's First Day Part II

"Hey Troy" Sharpay Evans said flirtatiously. Looking at Gabriella in disgust

Sharpay was the most popular girl in East High. From prom queen down to head cheerleader, she could get any guy she could but, her favorite boy toy was Troy Bolton. He was her girlfriend and she loved him more than anything. Troy did not feel the same way.

"Hey Sharpay" Troy said smoothly and confused. Not knowing what to say.

"Troy are you forgetting something?" Sharpay making a kiss face. Troy knew what that means he had to kiss her in front of everybody. Troy knew this was embarrassing especially with Gabriella around now. Troy gave his girlfriend a kiss which put Gabriella's breakfast to the back of her throat.

"Is this your girlfriend Troy" Gabriella said, her words pulling them apart.

"Yes it is. Gabriella this is Sharpay. Sharpay this is Gabriella she's new here. Troy said put of breath

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Gabriella said friendly

"Yeah whatever" Sharpay said like she didn't care.

The class started by Mrs. Darbus quieting the class down from the kissing earlier. She took role and introduced Gabriella to the class. The guys were gawking at her just like Troy did.

The day came by fast it was already lunch time. As Gabriella was in line a girl approached her.

"Hi", the girl said.

"Hi aren't your in my Chemistry class. Your name is Taylor right."

"Yes I am, the reason why I approached you is that I was overlooking on your worksheet and you answered everything right unlike Sharpay she just got her name right! Well back to the point. I want you to join our school's Scholastic Decathlon!

"Umm I don't know? It's still my first day. Gabriella said

"Oh come on please?!" Taylor begged "We hold meetings four days a week."

"Oh alright I'll join the team." Gabriella said finally

"Yes see you tomorrow bring the permission slip back A.S.A.P." Taylor said. "Come eat lunch with us."

As Gabriella walked with Taylor she felt liked she was being watched. She glanced over at the direction of the eyes. It was Troy starring her. She looked down quickly taking her seat next to her new friend.

Troy was still in a daze as Chad, his best friend, caught him looking at Gabriella.

"Troy are you alright, what are you starring at?" Chad said, concerned about his friend.

"Nothing" Troy blushed.

"Yeah right. You were starring at a girl by the name of Gabriella Montez?!" Chad joked

"Ok I was but don't mention this to Sharpay she will freak." Troy admitted

"Your secrets' safe with me!" Chad said

For the rest of the day Troy couldn't get his mind off of Gabriella.

Please review

Happy Holidays


	3. A Failing Grade and a Kiss

The next day Troy, Gabriella, and Sharpay were in their Chemistry class along with Taylor.

"Ok class, clear your desk we are taking a quiz." Mrs. Lopez said

"Oh crap, I didn't study," Troy whispered to Sharpay.

"Oh don't worry I didn't study either." Sharpay said to her boyfriend.

As the class took their test, no later than 10 minutes Gabriella turned in her test. And then Taylor turned in her test. As soon as the girls turned in their test the teacher announced that the both past there quizzes and that the received A's. Sharpay, as usual, was copying off of someone's test. And guess who it was? Troy's!

"Oh my God I don't know a thing!" Troy thought guessing every answer on the page. As he got to the last question. He stood up and turned in his test nervously. When the whole class was finished, Mrs. Lopez graded the papers with sadness.

"Ok class, your test scores were awful! I suggest that some of you get tutored." Mrs. Lopez said eyeing a few people especially Troy. She was passing back his test and he made a 63. As for Sharpay she made a 14!!(What a dummy)

As the class bell rang to go to free period, Troy waited by Gabriella's locker. Gabriella was getting closer to Troy, his heart started to race.

"Hey Troy what's up?" Gabriella said cheerfully. Troy couldn't concentrate on his mission he stared at Gabriella and what she was wearing. Gabriella wore a black corduroy jacket opened with a black tank top that was low cut, with a white mini skirt with black boots that were knee-high.

"Uh are you there Troy? My face is up here." Gabriella said waving her hand into Troy's face.

"Oh yeah, um, I was wondering if you can tutor me in Chemistry this afternoon if you aren't busy?" Troy asked

"Sure can you meet me at my house?" Gabriella asked

"Sure see you at 4:30 after practice." Troy said

The day went by fast. Before they knew it Troy was at Gabriella's front step.

DING DONG

"Hey Troy," Gabriella greeted

"Gabriella" Troy said as Gabriella motioned him to come inside. Troy was in awe, of all of the furniture she had in her home. Hours passed as Troy and Gabriella was studying in the living room with papers and books scattered all over the place. A ring came from Troy's phone.

"Hello? Yes I'll be there in a few minutes. I love you, too. Bye."

"That was my mom she wants me home for dinner. In the meantime I'll help you clean up." Troy said.

As the two cleaned up the room little that the now that Sharpay was spying from the outside tree. As she heard the door opened she got ready to appear in front of Troy and start yelling at him. She was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I have to tell you something." Troy started

"What is it?" Gabriella asked

"Umm I've been thinking and I think I want to break up with Sharpay and go out with some else." Troy confessed.

"Oh if that's what you really want." Gabriella stated seriously

"And that someone lives in this very house." Troy said with a smile.

"Oh my, gosh Troy, are you asking me out?" Gabriella asked

"No I want to ask your mom out Gabriella," Troy said jokingly

"WHAT!?" Gabriella said in shock.

"No I'm joking. Yes I am asking you out!" Troy said almost laughing at Gabriella's expression.

Gabriella sighed in relief.

"Troy I will be your girlfriend IF you break the news to Sharpay." Gabriella said

"I'll break the news to her as soon as I see her. I got to go. Good night." Troy said quietly

"Good night." Gabriella said softly

With those words being said, Troy leaned and laid a soft passionate kiss upon Gabriella's lips. Without a word, he left and waved back with his soon- to- be girlfriend. Sharpay was in the bushes trying not to cry loud.

With love thoughts in his mind about Gabriella, Troy was humming a little love tune. He wasn't paying until he bumped into a person in front of him.

Cliff Hanger

Who was the person Troy bumped into?

Please Review so I can write the rest of the story!

-tiger52892


	4. Sharpay's Broken Heart

Troy looked into the eyes of his used to be dear Sharpay.

"Umm I guess you know what happened, huh" Troy said looking down

"Yeah," Sharpay said softly "Troy how could you do this to me, I thought you loved me." She said almost in tears

"At first I did but you've changed Sharpay. You're a little too bossy and I just need my space." Troy said

"Are you saying it's over between us" Shaped yelled

Troy nodded his head and looked into her eyes and kissed her on the cheek and started to head home. Sharpay looked at the disappearing figure.

"Goodbye Troy," Sharpay said as she turned around and headed home

The Next Day

Gabriella was at her locker during free period. A certain somebody with a broken heart came towards her.

"I guess you got what you came for you slut!" Sharpay said angrily

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gabriella said confused

"Oh don't play Miss innocent on me Montez, I know your type. You're just jealous because I had Troy and you didn't!

Troy was watching from a glace form a corner.

"Oh yeah I just wanted Troy because he had you Sharpay." Gabriella said sarcastically

"You Bitch!" Sharpay raided her hand to slap Gabriella but someone from behind stopped her.

"Sharpay I saw what you did and it wasn't cool" Troy said raising his voice

"But Troy she admitted that she stole you from me." Sharpay said innocently

"I the tone in her voice she was speaking sarcastically." Troy said

"Maybe this will change her mind," Sharpay said seductively

With that in mind she planted a big wet one on Troy!

Gabriella's mouth dropped "Troy how could you" she whispered and she ran away from the make out session.

"Sharpay what are you thinking, I broke up with you!" As he pushed her not too hard and not too soft

"Gabriella! Wait!" Troy exclaimed running after her

sorry I haven't updated in 4 ever ch 5 is coming soon

tiger52892


End file.
